Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht
Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht ist die siebte Episode der Filme von Star Wars. Der Film erschien am 17. Dezember in den deutschen und am 18. Dezember 2015 in den internationalen Kinos. Die Weltpremiere des Films war am 15. Dezember in Los Angeles. Als Regisseur fungierte J. J. Abrams, wobei das Drehbuch von Michael Arndt und Lawrence Kasdan verfasst wurde. Diese überarbeiteten die Story, die George Lucas an Disney verkaufte. Laut diesem sei jedoch fast nichts seiner Pläne beibehalten worden. Das Erwachen der Macht bildet den ersten Teil einer neuen Trilogie, hat jedoch nicht den Titel "Episode VII" im Namen, da sich Disney dagegen entschieden hat. Der Film spielt etwa dreißig Jahre nach der originalen Trilogie. Die Fortsetzung erscheint im Dezember des Jahres 2017, nich jedoch unter der Regie von Abrams. Die Dreharbeiten des Films starteten am 16. Mai 2014. Die Musik wurde wie auch bei den anderen Episoden von John Williams komponiert. Das Budget beträgt 200 Millionen US-Dollar. Zusammenfassung Handlung 30 Jahre nach dem scheinbaren Triumph über das Imperium durch die Rebellenallianz tut sich eine weitere Bedrohung auf: Die Ritter des Ren, eine alte Familie, die es sich zum Ziel genommen hat, Darth Vaders Plan zu verwirklichen. Kylo Ren ist der aktuelle Anführer des Restimperiums und versucht mit eiserner Faust und mithilfe einer schrecklichen Waffe, dies zu verwirklichen. Zeitgleich findet ein neuer Mensch, ein Sturmtruppler namens Finn, heraus, dass er über die Macht verfügt. Neue Gesichter treffen auf zahlreiche alten, doch der Verbleib von Luke Skywalker verbirgt sich im Dunkeln. Charaktere Inhalt Etwa 30 Jahre nach der Zerstörung des zweiten Todessterns und dem damit verbundenen Fall des Imperiums ist Luke Skywalker, der letzte Jedi überhaupt, verschwunden. Die Erste Ordnung hat sich aus der Asche des Galaktischen Imperiums erhoben, mit dem Ziel, Skywalker und auch die Republik zu vernichten. Der Widerstand, eine militärische Organisation der Republik, die durch General Organa geführt wird, kämpft gegen diese, während sie auf der Suche nach Luke sind; nicht zuletzt, um dessen Hilfe zu erhalten. Der Pilot des Widerstands Poe Dameron trifft sich mit dem Dorfältesten Lor San Tekka auf dem Planeten Jakku, um eine Karte für Lukes Ort zu erhalten, doch zur selben Zeit erscheinen Sturmtruppler unter dem Befehl von Kylo Ren, die das Dorf zerstören und schließlich Dameron gefangen nehmen. An die Karte gelangen sie jedoch nicht, da Poes Droide BB-8 mit dieser flieht und schließlich bei einer armen, kleinen Siedlung auf die Schrotthändlerin Rey stößt. Als alle Foltertechniken gegen dem der Republik treuen Poe zum Scheitern verurteilt sind, verwendet Ren die Macht und entlockt ihm damit schließlich die Information. Kurz darauf befreit der Sturmtruppler FN-2187, entsetzt über die Erste Ordnung, Poe, um mit diesen mithilfe eines gestohlenen TIE-Jägers zu entkommen; Poe bezeichnet FN-2187 daraufhin als "Finn", da dieser bis dahin keinen richtigen Namen hatte. Im Zuge der Flucht wird ihr Schiff jedoch stark beschädigt und die beiden stürzen auf Jakku ab. Der entsetzte Finn muss mitansehen, wie der Jäger explodiert. In dem Glauben, dass Poe tot ist, reist er durch den Planeten, auf der Suche nach Zivilisation. Diese findet er schließlich, verkörpert durch das Heimatdorf Reys, die ihn jedoch sogleich angreift, weil BB-8 ihn mehr oder weniger fälschlicherweise als einen Sturmtruppler identifiziert. Als er sich ihr schließlich erklärt, erscheint die Erste Ordnung. Die beiden fliehen daraufhin Hals über Kopf mithilfe eines gestohlenen Schiffes; dem Rasenden Falken. Doch da sie das Schiff nicht gut genug kennen und die Wartung in den letzten Jahren nicht getätigt wurde, erleidet das Schiff im Weltraum einen Systemausfall. Bald jedoch werden sie durch Han Solo und Chewbacca gefunden, die es an Bord ihres Frachters bringen und als ihr Eigentum zurücknehmen. Han erklärt den beiden, dass Luke versucht, den Jedi-Orden wiederzuerbauen, jedoch verschwand, nachdem sein Schüler Kylo Ren der dunklen Seite verfiel und all das, was Luke aufbaute, zerstörte. Schließlich werden sie von Piraten angegriffen, denen Han noch einiges schuldet, schaffen es jedoch gemeinsam zu entkommen; die Piraten jedoch informieren die Erste Ordnung über Hans Beteiligung. Auf der Starkiller Basis der Ersten Ordnung erzählt der Große Anführer von ebendieser, Snoke, Ren, dass dieser seinen Vater, Han Solo, töten muss, um dem Ruf der hellen Seite endgültig zu widerstehen. Jene Basis verfügt über eine Superwaffe, die durch das Aufnehmen der Energie der Sonne des Systems betrieben wird und dazu in der Lage ist, ganze Sternensysteme zu vernichten. Snoke befehlt General Hux nach dessen Vorschlag, jene Basis das erste Mal überhaupt zu verwenden. Sie zerstören das Hosnian-Sternensystem, der Sitz des galaktischen Senats; Hux deklariert dies in einer großen Rede als das Ende der Republik. Die Besatzung des Falkens erreicht schließlich den Planeten Takodana, um Maz Kanata zu besuchen, die dabei helfen soll, BB-8 mit der Karte an den Widerstand, dessen Aufenthalt nur wenige kennen, weiterzuleiten. Finn jedoch möchte fliehen, während Rey zu einem entlegenen Ort geführt wird und das Lichtschwert findet, welches Luke und seinem Vater vor ihm gehörte. Sie erfährt eine mysteriöse Horrorvision und flieht entsetzt in den Wald. Im selben Moment erscheint die Erste Ordnung, die durch Schläfer alarmiert wurde, doch Han, Chewbacca und Finn, der sich letztendlich unentschieden hatte und nun das Lichtschwert in Gewahrsam nahm, werden von einem Schwadron Widerstands-X-Wing-Jäger, geführt durch Poe Dameron, gerettet. Im Gefecht jedoch wird Rey gefangen genommen und zur Starkiller Basis gebracht, wo er erkennt, dass sie die Macht in ihr stark ist, weshalb sie seinen Gedankenlese-Tricks widerstehen kann. Schließlich gelingt ihr mithilfe von Jeditricks die Flucht. Chewbacca, Finn, Han und BB-8 gelangen schließlich zur Basis des Widerstands auf D'Qar, wo sie Leia und die Droiden C-3PO sowie R2-D2 treffen, wobei sich letzterer seit Lukes Verschwinden deaktiviert hat. Während die Starkiller Basis sich vorbereitet, um D'Qar zu vernichten, entwickelt der Widerstand einen Plan, um die Schilde der Waffe zu senken oder zu deaktivieren, sodass deren Jäger angreifen können. Han, Chewbacca und Finn infiltrieren daraufhin mithilfe des Falken die Basis und treffen überraschend auf Rey. Nachdem sie Sprengstoffe gelegt haben, stoßen sie auf Ren, den Han als dessen Vater sogleich konfrontiert, Rens alten Namen, Ben, verwendend. Er erklärt ihm, dass er die dunkle Seite verlassen muss. Anfangs wirkt es so, als ob Ren nachgibt, während er mit seinem Vater diskutiert, doch letztlich ersticht er ihn mit seinem Lichtschwert. Der entsetzte Chewbacca als Vergeltungsstreich mit seiner Armbrust und verwundet ihn stark; dann explodiert der Sprengstoff und die X-Wing-Jäger starten ihren Angriff, der letztendlich zu der Zerstörung der Basis führt. Der verwundete Ren verfolgt Finn und Rey zur Oberfläche, wo Finn ihn mithilfe von Anakins Lichtschwert bekämpft, Ren jedoch unterliegt und schwer verwundet wird. Rey nimmt daraufhin das Lichtschwert an sich und kämpft gegen Hans Sohn. Letztendlich ist sie ihm in mit der Macht überlegen und verwundet ihn schwer, bevor sie durch einen gewaltigen Riss getrennt werden. Snoke befiehlt Hux schließlich zu evakuieren und Ren zu ihm zu bringen. Den Helden gelingt mithilfe des Falken die Flucht. Auf D'Qar feiert der Widerstand ihren Sieg, während Chewbacca, Leia und auch Rey Hans Tod nachtrauern. Schließlich erwacht R2-D2 überraschend und offenbart den fehlenden Rest der Karte. Rey folgt der Karte daraufhin ohne Umschweife zu einer Insel auf einem fernen Planeten, wo sie Luke findet und ihm das Lichtschwert seines Vaters präsentiert. Cast Produktion Allgemein 2012 thumb|200px|[[George Lucas, Schaffer vom Franchise]]Nachdem George Lucas die Rechte von Star Wars und damit auch Lucasfilm Ltd. 2012 an die Walt Disney Company verkauft hatte, wurde im Oktober 2012 schließlich bekanntgegeben, dass eine völlig neue Trilogie veröffentlicht werden wird, die sich handlungstechnisch nach der originalen Trilogie ansiedeln würde. Kathleen Kennedy hatte damit nun die Zügel für Star Wars in der Hand. Der erste Teil, damals lediglich als Episode VII bekannt, sollte 2015 eine neue Star Wars-Ära einleiten. Daraufhin kam die Frage nach dem Regisseur auf, da Lucas durch den Verkauf wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr als Regisseur fungieren würde. So wurden durch Mutmaßen heraus Namen wie Christopher Nolan, Neill Blomkamp oder Joss Whedon genannt. Infolge der Ankündigung neuer Filme kamen zahlreiche Spekulationen über den folgenden Verlauf der Handlung auf, da immerhin das Erweiterte Universum die Geschichte bereits etwa mit der Thrawn-Trilogie von Timothy Zahn, der durch seine Romane nunmehr immerhin als einer der wichtigsten Personen hinter Star Wars gilt, weitererzählt. Ob die Filme sich an jene EU halten oder eine völlig neue "Zeitlinie" erschaffen würden, sorgte für zahlreiche Kontroversen. Noch im November äußerte sich Dale Pollock dazu, dass die Filme sich wahrscheinlich einige Jahre nach der originalen Trilogie ansiedeln werden würden, da Lucas auch seine Handlungsideen zu den folgenden schon zuvor lose geplanten Filmen verkauft hatte. 2013 thumb|left|200px|[[Harrison Ford spielte in der originalen Trilogie Han Solo.]]Neben den zahlreichen Gerüchten um mögliche Regisseure und spekulative Handlungsstränge meldeten sich Harrison Ford, Samuel L. Jackson und Carrie Fisher zu Wort und erklärten, dass sie voll und ganz Bereitschaft für eine etwaige Rückkehr hätten. Im November wurde außerdem bekannt, dass Michael Arndt (Toy Story 3) als Drehbuchautor fungieren würde. Januar 2013 wurde J. J. Abrams (Star Trek Into Darkness, Lost) im Rahmen einer offiziellen Bekanntmachung als Regisseur für den Film bestätigt, wie Gerüchte zuvor schon verlauten ließen. Dies sorgte unter Star Trek-Fans teilweise für großen Aufruhr und auch William Shatner äußerte sein Missfallen. Abrams war allerdings nicht Disneys erste Wahl, da etwa Brad Bird den Regiestuhl zuvor abgelehnt hatte. Wenig Überraschung indes kam auf, als Gerüchte Fords Rückkehr als bestätigt bezeichneten und außerdem John Williams (Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück, Jurassic Park) sein Interesse für das Zurückkehren als Komponist bekundete. Februar erklärte Mark Hamill, dass er, Ford und Fisher noch keine Verträge unterzeichnet hätten und gerade kurz vor den Verhandlungen stünden. So hatte Lucas ihnen versichert, dass sie, wenn sie keine Neubesetzungen ihrer Rollen wollten, aus dem Drehbuch geschrieben werden würden, da die Rückkehr von ebenjenen bereits nahezu als bestätigt galt. Wenig später wurde wenig überraschend ihre Rückkehr von Lucas angedeutet. Im Mai twitterte George Osborne, dass Star Wars: Episode VII im Vereinigten Königreich gedreht werden würde. Außerdem äußerte Leonard Nimoy sein Interesse an einen Auftritt im Film. Progrnosen verschiedener Leute gaben an, dass der Film wahrscheinlich über 1 Milliarden US-Dollar einbringen würde. Im Juli wurde John Williams Rückkehr als Filmkomponist bestätigt. Die verschiedensten Gerüchte zur möglichen Handlung, von der nur wenig bekannt war, weil Disney diesbezüglich sehr vorsichtig war, überlegten, ob Obi-Wan Kenobi, C-3PO, Chewbacca oder gar der Imperator zurückkehren würden. Im folgenden Monat wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Abrams den Film wie die alten Episoden in 35mm drehen würde, wobei er wieder mit dem Kameramann Daniel Mindel arbeiten würde. Am 12. Oktober 2013 wurden die Arbeitstitel bekannt: Return of the Sith und Rise of the Jedi. thumb|250px|Das am 15. November veröffentlichte BildMichael Arndt verließ schließlich die Produktion und Abrams selbst übernahm das Drehbuch aus unbekannten Gründen. Disney gab im November auch den offiziellen Starttermin preis: der 18. Dezember 2015. Bad Robots, die Firma von Abrams, veröffentlichte im Folgenden das erste Return of the Sith-Bild, welches die Crew gemeinsam mit R2-D2 zeigten. Kurz darauf wurde auch dessen Erscheinung im Film offiziell angekündigt. Verschiedenste Gerüchte nannten Darsteller wie etwa Benedict Cumberbach, Michael Fassbender, Judi Dench, Gary Oldman oder Chiwetel Ejofor. Es wurde zudem erklärt, dass in VII das Beste aus der alten und das Beste aus der neuen Generation verbunden werden würde. 2014 Abrams gab am 20. Januar schließlich bekannt, dass das Drehbuch fertig war. Zudem wurde bekannt, dass die Dreharbeiten, wenn alles planmäßig verlaufen würde, im Mai bei den englischen Pinewood Studios beginnen würden. Im Frühling wurde außerdem Adam Driver als Schurke bestätigt. Auch Lupita Nyong'o stünde kurz vor einem Vertrag. Des Weiteren erklärte Disney, dass VII etwa 30 Jahre nach Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter spielen würde. Des Weiteren machte Abrams eine Aussage, nach der er wie schon damals in der originalen Trilogie am liebsten keine namhaften Darsteller in den Hauptrollen hätte. Während Peter Mayhew seine Rückkehr als Chewbacca bestätigte, erklärte Cumberbatch, dass er nicht im Film mitspielen würde. Des Weiteren teilte Disney das Star Wars-Universum in Kanon und in Legends, wobei letzteres alle Bücher, Comics und Ähnliches beinhalteten, die bis dahin veröffentlicht worden waren, und ersteres die Filme, The Clone Wars und alles an kommendem Material hatte. Am 29. April wurde schließlich der Cast bekannt. Darunter befanden sich wenig überraschend Anthony Daniels, Peter Mayhew, Kenny Baker, Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford und Carrie Fisher, aber auch einige weitere Darsteller, die in der Filmbranche noch keinen allzu großen haben; etwa John Boyega und Daisy Ridley. thumb|left|210px Am 16. Mai begannen letztendlich die richtigen Dreharbeiten zum Film. Kurz darauf wurde ein Video zu einem Alien des Films veröffentlicht, das keinerlei CGI-Effekte benötigte, da Abrams weitesgehend auf ebendieses verzichten wollte und damit wie in der originalen Trilogie vielmehr auf Kostüme und Schauspiel denn auf Computereffekte zählte. Daher wurden auch die Sets allesamt nachgebaut. Im folgenden Monat wurden die ersten Setfotos veröffentlicht. Am 13. Juni wurde außerdem bekannt, dass Harrison Ford sich bei den Dreharbeiten den Knöchel gebrochen hätte. Aus diesem Grund würden die Arbeiten für rund acht Wochen pausiert werden. Informationen besagten in der folgenden Woche, dass er sich nicht den Knöchel, sondern das Bein gebrochen hatte, als er gegen eine Tür des nachgebauten Rasenden Falken gestoßen war. thumb|250px|[[J. J. Abrams steht neben einem lebensgroßen X-Wing]] J. J. Abrams erklärte im folgenden Monat außerdem, dass er den Film im IMAX-Format drehen würde. Neben der Veröffentlichung erster Handlungsdetails, die auch im ersten Teaser so zu sehen waren, veröffentlichte Abrams ein Bild, in welche mer neben einem leicht veränderten X-Wing steht. Wenig später wurde außerdem Simon Peggs Mitwirken als Schauspieler bestätigt. Am 13. August wurde verlautet, dass die Dreharbeiten in Kürze fortgesetzt werden würden. Zwei Tage später waren vier Bilder zu Episode VII veröffentlicht worden; eines zeigt Mark Hamill, die drei anderen die neuartigen Helme der Sturmtruppen. Im folgenden Monat zeigten Luftbilder einen halben Rasenden Falken, der lebensgroß nachgebaut wurde, sowie einen X-Wing. Da sich die Sets von Star Wars und Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice teilweise überschnitten, machte sich Abrams außerdem einen Spaß daraus, das neue Batmobil, das unlängst veröffentlicht wurde, zu stehlen. Snyder und Abrams veröffentlichten daraufhin mehrere scherzhafte Bilder. thumb|left|200pxAnthony Daniels erklärte schließlich, dass er für seine Rückkehr als C-3PO, den er bislang in allen sechs Filmen dargestellt hatte, die Forderung gestellt hatte, völlig ohne CGI auskommen zu können und einen neuen Anzug zu erhalten. Des Weiteren wurde abermals im Scherz ein Video durch Abrams veröffentlicht, in welchem das Batmobil unter dem Rasenden Falken zu sehen ist. Im Oktober wurden schließlich zahlreiche Konzeptbilder zum Film veröffentlicht, die etwa Vaders verbrannten Helm oder Chewbacca zeigten. Wenige Tage später erklärte Warwick Davis in einem Video außerdem, dass er auch wieder mitspielen würde. am 4. November waren die Dreharbeiten zum Film schließlich offiziell beendet. Als Dank schickte Abrams jedem einzelnen Mitarbeiter des Films einen unterschriebenen Dankesbrief. In den folgenden Tagen veröffentlichte der Star Wars-Twitteraccount den offiziellen englischen Namen des Films: Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Am 28. November wurde schließlich im Internet der offizielle erste Teaser des Films veröffentlicht. Dieser hatte in weniger als drei Tagen über 40 Millionen Klicks erhalten. Kurz darauf wurden die Namen der im Teaser gezeigten Charaktere bekanntgegeben. 2015 Ein angeblicher Leak offenbarte, dass der Film wohl eine tragische Wendung haben würde und einer der alten wichtigen Charaktere sterben würde. Im März wurde bekannt, dass Disney bis zur Premiere kontinuierlich Comics und Bücher veröffentlichen würde, die das Geschehene der vergangenen dreißig Jahre erzählen und damit zum siebten Film der Reihe leiten würden. Im April wurde außerdem das erste Ganzkörperbild des neuen Sturmtruppen gezeigt. thumb|right|200px Bei der Star Wars Celebration in Anaheim, Kalifornien wurde am 16. April der zweite Teaser Trailer zu The Force Awakens veröffentlicht. Auch wurden viele neue Bilder zu Sets, Szenen und mehr gezeigt. Im Live-Auftritt des Kugeldroiden BB-8 zeigte sich zudem, dass selbst dieser gänzlich ohne CGI auskam. Man sah nicht nur genau, wie er aussah, sondern konnte auch seinen einzigartigen Zwitscherklang hören. Im Mai wurden abermals mehrere Bilder der Charaktere veröffentlicht. Darunter auch ein Bild, das zeigt, dass Kylo Ren von Adam Driver dargestellt werden würde und dieser eigentlich auch ohne Maske auskam. Kurz darauf wurde auch Gwendoline Christies (Game of Thrones) Rolle bekanntgegeben: Sie spielt den glänzenden Soldaten, der einem ordinären Strumtruppen ähnelt und Captain Phasma heißt. Des Weiteren wurde Andy Serkis Rolle bekanntgegeben: Er würde einen Mann namens Supreme Leader Snoke spielen. Zudem wurden das neue Aussehen von C-3PO sowie ein geleaktes Bild von Carrie Fisher veröffentlicht. Guinness World Records Soundtrack Im Juli 2013 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass John Williams wie bisher in allen Filmen der Reihe als Komponist des Soundtracks fungieren würde. Zunächst komponierte dieser die Musik für die ersten beiden Trailer des Films. Er verwendete viele Stücke der originalen Trilogie wieder. Der offizielle Soundtrack wird am 18. Dezember zur internationalen Premiere von Das Erwachen der Macht durch Walt Disney Records veröffentlicht. Guinness World Records gab außerdem bekannt, dass der zweite Trailer zum Film einen Weltrekord aufstellte, da er in 24 Stunden nach der Veröffentlichung rund 31 Millionen Klicks erzielte. August offenbarte Abrams, dass sich nicht nur Harrison Ford das Bein gebrochen hatte, sondern auch er sich den Rücken. Er hatte dies jedoch geheim gehalten und einfach weitergedreht. Neben neuen veröffentlichten Bildern meldete sich auch Abrams wieder zu Wort: Laut ihm war Fords Unfall größtes Glück, da Filmemacher fast nie zwische den Dreharbeiten einen ganzen Monat pausieren. Sie jedoch hatten keine andere Wahl und so hatte Abrams viel Zeit, um am Drehbuch zu schrauben. thumb|250px|Plakat zum Film, in welchem die neuen Sturmtruppen zu sehen sind Des Weiteren erklärte Abrams, dass Kylo Ren kein Sith-Lord sei, sondern ein Untergebener von Andy Serkis' Supreme Leader Snoke, dessen Stimme man im ersten Teaser gehört hat. In einem Ende August veröffentlichten Teaser kämpfen John Boyegas Finn und adam Drivers Kylo Ren gegeneinander beziehungsweise stehen wahrscheinlich kurz vor einem solchen. Schließlich veröffentlichte Disney drei neue Plakate zum Film. Mark Hamill erklärte im September außerdem, dass er bei den Dreharbeiten einmal beinahe verunglückt wäre, da er bei einem irischen Kloster beinahe viele Meter in die Tiefe gestürzt wäre, nachdem er ausrutschte. Glücklicherweise wurde er von einem Tourguide festgehalten. Am 15. Oktober wurde bekannt, dass am 19. der finale Trailer und das offizielle Filmposter veröffentlicht werden würden. Am selben Tag würde der Ticketvorverkauf starten. Dies traf auch so ein und schon am ersten Tag brach Das Erwachen der Macht jegliche Vorverkaufsrekorde. Auf die Frage hin, wo Luke Skywalker in den Trailern zu finden wäre, erwidert Abrams lediglich, dass dies kein Zufall wäre. Später wurde außerdem bekannt, dass Del Rey die Veröffentlichung des Begleitromans zum Film im Zuge einer Vereinbarung mit Disney bzw. Lucasfilm nach hinten verschoben hat, um Spoiler vorzubeugen. thumb|left|250px November erklärten verschiedene Kinos, dass in den Vorstellungen Lichtschwerter und ähnliche Waffen sowie Masken oder Gesichtsschminke verboten wären, da dies in vielerlei Filmen nicht selten passiert und schon in Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith sehr, sehr häufig geschah. Dies waren Reaktionen auf verschiedene, in Kinos geschehenen Amokläufen, wobei bis dahin zuletzt etwa in einem Kino von Mad Max: Fury Road ein solcher geschah. Am 4. November wurde ein Teaser Trailer zu Star Wars: Battlefront veröffentlicht, in welchem eine "Mission" des Spiels, die Schlacht von Jakku, die quasi die Vorgeschichte zu jenem markanten Ort des Films darstellt, vorgestellt wird. Am Folgetag erhielten fünf Charakterposter der Hauptcharaktere des Films die Aufmerksamkeit der Fangemeinde. Kurz darauf erschien der japanische Trailer zum Film, der für kleinen Aufruhr sorgte, da er mehrere bislang unveröffentlichte Szenen beinhaltet. Wenig Überraschung indes kam auf, als die Ankündigung gemacht wurde, dass vor dem Film der Trailer zu X-Men: Apocalypse laufen würde. Nach einem weiteren veröffentlichten TV-Werbespot sowie einzelnen Bildern zum Film wurde schließlich die Laufzeit bekanntgegeben: 135 Minuten. Diese Länge hat bis dato jeder Star Wars-Film bislang in etwa gehabt. Schließlich erklärte Carrie Fisher nach abermals veröffentlichten Bild- sowie Videomaterial zu Promotionszwecken in einem Interview, dass ihre Rückkehr zu Star Wars eher pragmatische Hintergründe hatte, da eine Frau ihres Alters in Hollywood laut ihr, insbesondere, wenn sie als eine derart populäre Gestalt bekannt ist, nur selten Arbeit finden würde. thumb|right|250px Wenig überraschend war die Ankündigung, dass der Film in den amerikanischen Kinos die Altersfreigabe von PG-13 erhalten hatte. Zur selben Zeit brach der Film außerdem jegliche Ticketsvorverkaufsrekorde. Am 1. Dezember erzählt Steven Spielberg, ein alter Freund von George Lucas, dass er den Film bis dahin schon dreimal gesehen hatte und begeistert wäre. Nach der Veröffentlichung eines neuen Trailers, der sich mehr auf die neuen Helden konzentriert, offenbarte Lucas, dass er den Film letztendlich gesehen hatte. Er gab seine Meinung nicht komplett preis, erklärte jedoch, dass Disney nicht seinen Weg beschritt. Er selbst wäre der Ansicht, dass Star Wars "nicht um die Raumschiffe geht, sondern eine Seifenoper ist". Je näher der Film rückte, desto häufiger wurden Prognosen aufgestellten, was geschehen würde, wenn der Film ein Reinfall und wie Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung seinerzeit von der Großzahl der Fans nicht gemocht werden würde. Außerdem wurde angekündigt, dass Jar Jar Binks und Ewoks im Film keinen Auftritt haben würden, was die Fantheorie über Binks als Sith-Lord zwar nicht dementierte, jedoch der Überlegung, dass er Snoke sein könnte, einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Schließlich wurde ein weiterer, internationaler Trailer zum Film veröffentlicht. Die ersten Reaktionen auf den Film, als dieser am 15. Dezember schließlich seine Weltpremiere in Los Angeles hatte, waren überaus positiver Natur. Als der Film schließlich am 17. Dezember erschien, erhielt er weitere Kritiken, die größtenteils positiv ausfielen. Er brach mehrere Rekorde der Filmwelt, etwa das beste Eröffnungswochenende und der beste Freitag aller Zeiten. Drehorte * England ** Pinewood Studios, Buckinghamshire ** RAF Greenham Common, West Berkshire * Irland ** Skellig Michael, County Kerry * Island ' * 'Vereinigte Arabische Emirate ** Abu Dhabi Bewertung und Rezeption *8.7 / 10 auf imdb.com. *8.1 / 10 auf moviepilot.de. *4.5 / 5 auf filmstarts.de. *9 / 10 im Science-Fiction Wiki. Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht erhielt trotz einiger negativer Stimmen überwiegend überaus positive Resonanz. Gelobt wird der Film, weil er der originalen Trilogie sehr nahe sei und so richtiges Star Wars-Gefühl aufkäme. Auch die Effekte, Musik sowie Schauspieler werden nicht selten gelobt. Im Folgenden sind drei Beispielen von Kritiken aufgelistet. : "... Den kindlichen Humor der Prequel-Trilogie hat Abrams „Star Wars: Das Erwachen der Macht“ ausgetrieben, ein Jar Jar Binks ist weit und breit nicht in Sicht, was aber nicht heißt, dass der Film keinen Humor hat – im Gegenteil. Die schlicht und knackig gehaltenen Dialoge sprühen so vor trockenen Onelinern und erstaunlich vielen Gags. Schwächen leistet sich Abrams kaum. Natürlich ist Keylo Ren (noch) nicht so gut wie Darth Vader, aber der ist der vielleicht beste Bösewicht der Filmgeschichte. Ihm fehlt allerdings die starke Figur im Hintergrund. Supreme Leader Snoke ist nämlich bislang ein Schwachpunkt. ... Ein zweiter kleiner Kritikpunkt ist eine Crux, denn J.J. Abrams unternimmt alles, um das alte „Star Wars“-Gefühl wiederzubeleben. Das gelingt ihm wie gesagt mit großem Erfolg, hat aber auch einen kleinen Preis: „Das Erwachen der Macht“ ist im Endeffekt eine Wiederholung von „Krieg der Sterne“ – allerdings auf immens hohem Niveau. ... Zu guter Letzt überlässt J.J. Abrams die schwierigste Aufgabe seinem Nachfolger Rian Johnson. Während Abrams den perfekten Fan-Service abliefert, sollte der nun zum Visionär werden. ..." —filmstarts.de : "... Ob der neue Star Wars-Film nun besser, schlechter oder gleichwertig ist mit der alten Trilogie, zu dieser Aussage wollen wir uns nicht verleiten lassen. Zu schwer ist es als Star Wars-Fan einen Film der Reihe objektiv nach dem ersten Schauen zu beurteilen. Zu unterschiedlich ist die Rezeption der Teile bei jedem einzelnen Fan. Dies ist nicht nur eine Filmreihe, sie ist für viele ein Mythos und jeder legt hier einen anderen Schwerpunkt. Star Wars - Das Erwachen der Macht ist ein guter bis sehr guter Film geworden, der mit Stolz den Namen Krieg der Sterne tragen darf. Natürlich ist er nur ein cleveres Remake von Star Wars: Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung, aber er lässt auf die Zukunft hoffen und bereitet uns auf spannende weitere Jahre vor, in dem uns neue Abenteuer aus dieser weit entfernten Galaxie erzählt werden. Und damit ist Star Wars - Das Erwachen der Macht ein schöner Abschluss für dieses Kinojahr geworden, so wie man ihn sich gewünscht hat." —moviejones.de : "... Nichts zu meckern gibt es hingegen an der Action im Film. Das Erwachen der Macht ist inszenatorisch allererste Sahne. Die Luftkämpfe sind rasant geschnitten und die Lichtschwertduelle wirken wieder richtig wuchtig. Hier gibt es kein irres und überzogenes hin- und herspringen mehr wie noch in der Prequel-Trilogie, sondern knallharte Duelle, die wieder mehr an den Original-Dreiteiler erinnern. Zudem merkt man, dass bewusst auf zu viel CGI-Effekte verzichtet wurde. Konnte man bei Episode 1 bis 3 den Greenscreen in jeder einzelnen Szene förmlich riechen, wirkt Das Erwachen der Macht viel geerdeter. Insgesamt kann ich voller Überzeugung sagen, dass Das Erwachen der Macht ein echter Kracher geworden ist. Der Film sorgt dafür, dass Star Wars wieder richtig Spaß macht und ich mich jetzt schon auf die nächste Episode freue. Die Magie der ersten Teile ist dennoch nicht so ganz übergesprungen. Ob das nun doch ein wenig an nostalgischer Verklärung liegt oder doch eher daran, dass der Film sich etwas zu sehr an Eine neue Hoffnung anlehnt, kann ich nicht genau sagen. Vermutlich eine Mischung aus beidem. Bei einer Sache bin ich mir allerdings sehr sicher: Star-Wars-Fans werden gute zwei Stunden hervorragend unterhalten." —pcgames.de Trailer Star Wars Das Erwachen der Macht - Teaser Star Wars The Force Awakens Official Teaser 2 Star Wars Das Erwachen der Macht - Offizieller Trailer HD (Deutsch German) STAR WARS 7 Das Erwachen der Macht Trailer 4 Galerie Film DasErwachenderMacht.jpg DasErwachenderMacht2.jpg DasErwachenderMacht4.jpg DasErwachenderMacht5.jpg DasErwachenderMacht6.jpg DasErwachenderMacht7.jpg DasErwachenderMacht8.jpg DasErwachenderMacht9.jpg DasErwachenderMacht10.jpg DasErwachenderMacht11.jpg DasErwachenderMacht12.jpg DasErwachenderMacht13.jpg DasErwachenderMacht14.jpg DasErwachenderMacht15.jpg DasErwachenderMacht16.jpg DasErwachenderMacht17.jpg DasErwachenderMacht20.png DasErwachenderMacht21.png DasErwachenderMachtx.jpg DasErwachenderMachty.png DasErwachenderMachtz.png Phasma.jpg Hinter den Kulissen DasErwachenderMachtBehind12.png DasErwachenderMachtBehind.png DasErwachenderMachtBehind2.png DasErwachenderMachtBehind3.png DasErwachenderMachtBehind4.png DasErwachenderMachtBehind5.png DasErwachenderMachtBehind6.jpg DasErwachenderMachtBehind7.jpg DasErwachenderMachtBehind8.png DasErwachenderMachtBehind9.png DasErwachenderMachtBehind10.png DasErwachenderMachtBehind11.png Trivia * Der Film wurde in 35 und 65 mm gedreht, weshalb es möglich war, ein paar der Linsen der originalen Trilogie zu verwenden. * Daniel Craig spielte in einer Szene einen Sturmtruppler (Spoiler: Den Sturmtruppler, den Rey in ihrer Gefangenschaft mit der Macht beeinflusst.) * Eigenen Angaben zufolge hasste Adam Driver, der Kylo Ren darstellt, bei den Dreharbeiten die Maske von ebendiesem, da er so fast die ganze Zeit über nahezu blind war. * Ewan McGregor (Obi-Wan Kenobi der PT), Alec Guinness (Kenobi der OT, allerdings mit einer Nachaufnahme) sowie Frank Oz (Stimme Yodas) haben kurze Cameo-Auftritte im Film; beziehungsweise ihre Stimmen. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Spielfilme Kategorie:Filme von J. J. Abrams Kategorie:2015 Filme Kategorie:Star Wars Kategorie:Fantasyfilme Kategorie:FSK 12 Kategorie:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Kategorie:Actionfilme Kategorie:Abenteuerfilme Kategorie:Star Wars-Filme Kategorie:130+ Minuten Kategorie:Außerirdische in Filmen Kategorie:Telekinese in Filmen